Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation
(Not to be confused with BTDi, which is completely unrelated.) Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation (BTDI) is a mock-up hybrid of BTD5 and BTD6, with some added features. This page is heavily under construction and a complete mess in its current form; it will be organized soon! Blurb * Lots of new towers: Archer Monkey, Rubber Harvester, Torch Monkey, Monkey Marine, Melee Monkey, Monkey Juggler, Monkey Bard, Arcane Monkey, Injection Monkey, Projectile Redirector, Miner Monkey, Monkey Chicken, and Beacon Building! * Includes all towers from BTD5 as well as Alchemist Monkey and Druid Monkey from BTD6! (also Monkey Academy too, which supposedly exists) * Tier VI Upgrades are extra powerful upgrades; each upgrade can only be beheld by one tower. * New Heroes: Pioneer Original, Ai and Cuckoo, and a whole collection to come! * New Special Agents, such as Convert-A-Tron! Title Screen Versions Damage Types Every attacking tower's attacks in BTDI fall into one or more of the following damage types. Each classified damage type has its strengths and weaknesses. Some bloons have immunity to certain damage types (e.g. Black Bloons are immune to explosives, White Bloons are immune to freezing, etc.). Sometimes, a tower may have an upgrade that allows their damage type to bypass bloon immunities (e.g. Lead Bloons are immune to sharp attacks, but Sniper Monkey's Full Metal Jacket bypasses that). Each projectile can have up to three damage types (e.g. A Red Hot 'Rangs Glaive Thrower throws red hot glaives, projectiles that are sharp, blunt, and heated). Sharp = Sharp attacks include projectiles such as darts, spike balls, tacks, blades, arrows, shurikens, caltrops, nails, spikes, thorns, frags, shrapnel, bullets, and more. Sharp projectiles often have high pierce and/or are thrown at high velocity and/or rate. Sharp attacks can usually damage all but frozen and lead bloons, but some towers of this type (such as Sniper Monkeys and Monkey Engineers) have rather cheap upgrades that grant them the capacity to bypass these bloon immunities. Sharp attacks also cannot destroy the Helium Bloon's glass jar; however, sharp attacks make up the only damage type that can pop Blubber Bloons. |-| Blunt = Previously classified with sharp attacks, blunt attacks include boomerangs, as well as attacks such as clubs, bashes, bludgeons, and smashes (e.g. Pat Fusty, Cuckoo, etc.). Like sharp attacks, this kind of attack often exhibits high pierce and usually fails to pop lead bloons; however, blunt attacks can almost always by default (or, via relatively cheap upgrades) pop frozen bloons. Glaives count as both sharp and blunt. |-| Explosive = Explosive attacks include bombs, mortar shells, rockets, fireballs, and more. This method of attack almost always deals splash damage, and thus are effective at dealing with clusters of bloons; however, this is very often at a rather slow fire rate. Explosive damage type towers are at times associated with fiery attacks, and often times towers of this type have anti-M.O.A.B.-class bloon upgrades. Without the proper upgrades, explosives fail to pop Black, Zebra, and Weighted Bloons. |-| Fiery = Fiery attacks include flames from Gwendolin's flamethrower, Torch Monkey's torch, and other attacks such as Monkey Apprentice's Dragon's Breath and Mortar Monkey's Burny Stuff. Fiery damage type towers are at times associated with explosive attacks. Without the proper upgrades, fiery attacks are evaded by Orange Bloons. |-| Heated = Somewhat of a sub-class, heated attacks are special in the sense that they are not fiery but instead merely heated, allowing them to pop lead, frozen, as well as Orange Bloons. Heated attacks include Boomerang Thrower's Red Hot 'Rangs, Red Hot Spikes, Spike Factory's White Hot Spikes, and Monkey Sub's Heat-Tipped Darts. |-| Freezing = Freezing attacks are normally exclusive to the Ice Monkey, and are useful for freezing bloons in place to slow them down and allow damage from other towers. Without the proper upgrades, freezing attacks are ineffective against White, Zebra, Lead, and M.O.A.B.-class Bloons. |-| Light/Laser = Light and laser-based attacks include Miner Monkey's headlight flashes, Dartling Gunner's Laser Cannon and Ray of Doom, and Super Monkey's Laser Vision. These attacks usually fail to pop Glass Bloons. |-| Magic/Energy = Magic and energy attacks include the Monkey Apprentice's magic orbs, Obyn Greenfoot's main attack, Ezili's voodoo magic, and the Druid Monkey's Tier 3 and up Path 1 upgrades, as well as electricity attacks such as Ai's lightning shocks, the Lightning Rod, and Druid Monkey's Heart of Thunder. These attacks normally fail to pop Absorption Bloons. |-| Plasma = Plasma attacks include Super Monkey's Plasma Vision, Sun Avatar, and even the Sun Temple and True Sun God. Plasma attacks usually pop all but Absorption Bloons. |-| Corrosive/Bloontonium = Corrosive/bloontonium attacks include corrosive glue, Alchemist Monkey's potions, and other various upgrades such as Dartling Gunner's Depleted Bloontonium Darts, Bloontonium Reactor, and Dart Monkey's Concentrated Darts. This method of attack can almost always pop and affect all types of bloon (although whether it can affect M.O.A.B.-class bloons or not depends on the tower itself). |-| Other = Attacks that classify in the "other" category have either attack types that don't apply in any of the above categories or have unorthodox mechanics that separate them from the rest. For example, Monkey Marine's high-pressurized water jets blast through lead but can't pop frozen bloons, a contrariety not shared with any other tower in the game. Basic Statistics Each tower has its own statistics that determine its effectiveness (or lack thereof) against the bloons. Range The range of a tower determines its reach of effect; how far something can be to be affected by this tower. Most towers attack bloons in range, although some supporting towers alternatively/additionally use this range to benefit or supplement other towers in range. Speed The speed of a tower determines its fire rate or swiftness at doing what it does to contribute to the defense against the bloons. Some towers, like Super Monkey, Dartling Gunner, and Bloonchipper, even when unupgraded, have a relatively high speed compared to other towers such as Mortar Monkey, Bomb Shooter, and Sniper Monkey. Velocity The projectile velocity, to be specific, determines the speed of the projectile or attack. Sometimes, the velocity is instantaneous, such as that from bullets shot by a Sniper Monkey. Pierce Pierce determines the amount of bloons that are affected per a projectile or attack. Sharp damage type and blunt damage type towers usually have projectiles that can slice or shoot through many bloons at once, whilst explosive, freezing, and fiery damage type towers often have projectiles that affect a cluster and/or a group of bloons in an area. Tower Effectiveness Lead Camo Anti-M.O.A.B.-Class Towers Towers became organized into classes in BTD6, and in BTDI they still are. There are five classes of towers in BTDI: Primary, Secondary, Military, Magic, and Support. The first four are each composed of a hearty number of eight towers, whilst the final one (Support) is composed of nine, making a grand total of 41 non-Hero, non-Power, non-Special Agent towers in BTDI as opposed to BTD6's count of 20 (not including the three supposedly upcoming towers to BTD6). Primary Towers Secondary Towers Secondary Towers are a whole new class of towers. Like Primary Towers, towers of the Secondary class have fundamental properties and attacks that make them great for early-to-middle-game usage. However, Secondary Towers are often unique in the sense that they have special abilities, upgrades, or functions that separate them from the rest. Since the Secondary class itself is unique to BTDI, all the towers that compose it are so too. Military Towers Magic Towers Support Towers Support Towers are towers that often buff other towers rather than attack or serve as alternative defenses used to supplement other towers. There are 9 Support Towers instead of the usual 8 because Shiverpeace is bad at counting. Heroes Towers, Upgrades, and Bloons This section is heavily WIP. Disclaimer: The following stuff (in the Expand thing, not those other things you currently see below) is in shambles and probably isn't too relevant right now. Shiverpeace will get to organizing this soon. Expand at your own nonexistent risk. Shiverpeace's Nested Tabs View = ''Welcome, ! This is Shiverpeace's Database of Nested Tabs. ''Feel free to look around and explore! =''(This is basically an arguably organized nested tab database that provides as a great way to include tower information, tower upgrade information, bloon information, item information, and potentially even stuff like Monkey Knowledge branches.) = - Upgrades = Dart Monkey; cheaper upgrades. Probably the tower with the cheapest cost and cheapest upgrades (besides Ice Monkey's Permafrost). Either way, I don't care enough to validate this fact. - Razor Sharp Shots = Doubly increases pierce. - Spike-O-Pult = Transforms into a spike ball catapult that still pops off only one layer of bloon for some reason. Slower, but lotsa pierce. - Juggernaut = Juggernaut spike balls crush lead and weighted bloons and deal heavy damage to ceramics and mosaics. Juggernaut balls bounce between line of sight obstacles too. - Triple Spike-o-Pult = Three times the spike ball, three times the poppage. - Ultra-Juggernaut = Transforms back into a single catapult that lobs an enourmous spiked ball that splits into lots of smaller spiked balls upon impact. }} - Path II = - Very Quick Shots = Doubly increases speed. - Triple Darts = Three darts are shot at a time. - Concentrated Darts = Darts are infused with a concentration of pure bloontonium, allowing for lead and weighted poppage and big damage to M.O.A.B.-Class bloons. - Super Monkey Fan Club = Activated Ability: Transform up to 10 Dart Monkeys into Super Monkeys for 10 seconds. - Plasma Monkey Fan Club = Activated Ability: Transform up to 40 Dart Monkeys into Plasma Vision Super Monkeys for 8 seconds. }} - Path III = - Enhanced Eyesight = Doubly increases range and allows for camo detection. - Crossbow = Arms itself with a long-range crossbow whose shots have increased pierce and can pop 3 layers. - Sharp Shooter = Pops 5 layers and deals deadly "critical hits" every few seconds. - Flechette Bolts= Crossbow bolts now splinter into even more projectiles upon impact. - Crossbow Master = Heavily increases range, heavily increases pierce, heavily increases speed. }} }} }} - Tack Shooter = Tack Shooter info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Boomerang Thrower = Boomerang Thrower info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Archer Monkey = Archer Monkey info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Bomb Shooter = Bomb Shooter info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Ice Monkey = Ice Monkey info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Glue Gunner = Glue Gunner info here. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} }} - Secondary = - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Torch Monkey = Torch Monkeys set nearby bloons aflame, occasionally needing to relight. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} - Monkey Marine = Bearing a ducky tube float, water wings, and a powerful water pistol, Monkey Marines float upon the surface of the water and blast nearby bloons with high-pressurized jets of water. Water jets can blast through lead but have trouble with frozen bloons. - Upgrades = Upgrade info. }} }} - Military = - Magic = - Support = }} - Road Items = Unlike BTD6, at least some of these Road Items will be accessible next to the Tower Selection and be purchasable with normal in-game cash, like in BTD5. Which ones will be Monkey Money-exclusive, if at all, is currently undetermined. - Red Hot Spikes = Pops 25 layers of bloons that pass over it. Pops frozen and lead. (not sure if this will be purchased with normal cash during a game or as a Power with Monkey Money yet) - Exploding Pineapple = After a 3-second countdown, produces an explosion that pops off a layer from all bloons within range, including frozen and lead bloons. - Monkey Glue = Glues the first 150 bloons that pass over it. - Camo Trap = Removes the Camo property from the first 200 Camo Bloons that pass over it. (not sure if this will be purchased with normal cash during a game or as a Power with Monkey Money yet) - M.O.A.B. Mine = Violently explodes when it detects a M.O.A.B.-Class bloon passing over it, causing extremely heavy damage. (not sure if this will be purchased with normal cash during a game or as a Power with Monkey Money yet) }} - Special Agents = R.I.P. most of the Special Agents, save for Banana Farmer, Super Monkey Storm, Pontoon, and that ducky pool. - Bloons = Bloons, bloons, glorious bloons. They were born from rubber to meet their dooms. - Blue Bloon = Blue Bloons, when popped, turn into Red Bloons. Blue Bloons are a little faster than Red Bloons. - Green Bloon = Green Bloons, when popped, turn into Blue Bloons. Green Bloons are a little more faster than Red Bloons. - Yellow Bloon = Yellow Bloons turn into Green Bloons upon being popped. Yellow Bloons are fast compared to most other bloons. - Pink Bloon = Pink Bloons pop into Yellow Bloons. Pink Bloons are one of the fastest bloons in the game. - Purple Bloon = Purple Bloons pop into Pink Bloons. Purple Bloon's ability from BTD6 has been given to and split among Orange Bloon, Glass Bloon, and Absorption Bloon. Instead, Purple Bloon is the fastest non-M.O.A.B.-Class bloon in the game. - Rainbow Bloon = Rainbow Bloons release two Zebra Bloons upon being popped. Rainbow Bloons have a relatively moderate speed. }} - Immunity Bloons = - Blubber Bloon = Blubber Bloons, with an outside layer of blubber instead of rubber, are immune to and bounce off non-sharp attacks; thus, they can only be popped by sharp attacks. Blubber Bloons release an Orange Bloon when popped. - Black Bloon = Black Bloons, when popped, release two Pink Bloons. Black Bloons are immune to explosives. - White Bloon = White Bloons, when popped, release two Pink Bloons. White Bloons are immune to freezing. - Zebra Bloon = Zebra Bloons pop into one Black Bloon and one White Bloon. Zebra Bloons are immune to both explosives and freezing. - Lead Bloon = Lead Bloons are as slow as Red Bloons, but release two Black Bloons upon being popped. With an outside layer of lead, Lead Bloons are immune to sharp attacks and require explosives or other methods to be popped. - Weighted Bloon = Weighted Bloons, heavy-duty and extremely slow, release one Blubber Bloon and one Lead Bloon upon being popped. Weighted Bloons are immune to both explosives and sharp attacks. - Glass Bloon = Glass Bloons release two Zebra Bloons upon being popped. Glass Bloons are immune to light and laser-based attacks. - Absorption Bloon = ''Absorption Bloons release a Glass Bloon upon being popped. Absorption Bloons are immune to magic, energy, and plasma-based attacks. }} - Special Ability Bloons = - Armored Bloons = - Mosaic Bloon = Mosaic Bloons have a tough baked layer of fired clay that requires 20 hits to crack open. Mosaic Bloons are extremely slow, but release a Ceramic Bloon when finally popped. Like Ceramic Bloons, Mosaic Bloons are immune to being slowed by glue. }} }} - M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons = - B.F.B. = The B.F.B. (Brutal Floating Behemoth) is very slow, takes lots and lots of hits to destroy, and releases four M.O.A.B.s when defeated. - Z.O.M.G. = The Z.O.M.G. (Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness) is one of the slowest of all bloons and can endure lots and lots of damage. It releases four B.F.B.s when defeated. Z.O.M.G.s are immune to and/or weaken the effects of some anti-M.O.A.B.-Class bloon abilities. - D.D.T. = The D.D.T. (Dark Dirigible Titan), unlike most other M.O.A.B-Class bloons, are very fast. D.D.T.s are immune to sharp attacks, explosives, and only towers with camo detection can attack them. These bloons come in threes, and they release six Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons when popped. - B.A.D. = The B.A.D. (Big Airship of Doom) is (WIP) - E.V.I.L. = (WIP) }} - Special Properties = - Regrowth = Regrowth Bloons (also known as Regen Bloons) gradually regenerate layers every few seconds. Since some bloons release multiple children when popped, their Regrowth counterparts can effectively regrow and multiply if not popped quickly enough, so beware! Extra bloons that spawn via regrowth multiplying do not provide cash upon being popped, and this property cannot be applied to M.O.A.B.-Class bloons. Towers such as '''Cleansing Foam Monkey Engineers' can remove this property from bloons.'' - Fortified = Fortified Bloons can endure several hits before their fortified barrier is destroyed. The barrier is not passed on to the Fortified Bloons' children. This property can only be applied to Lead Bloons, Weighted Bloons, Ceramic Bloons, Mosaic Bloons, and M.O.A.B.-Class bloons. - Shielded = Besides being the bane of the player's sanity and existence in Bloons Super Monkey 2, Shielded Bloons can take several hits before their shield is destroyed. }} }} - Tracks = null }} |-| Original View = Towers (WIP) Towers in BTDI have three upgrade paths, each with six upgrades. Tier VI upgrades are so powerful and unique that each Tier VI upgrade can only be occupied by one tower. There are seven classes: Primary, Military, Magic, Support, Heroes, Track Items, and Secret Agents. The first three classes (Primary, Military, and Magic) are represented by seven towers each, while the Support class is represented by eight towers. Heroes are unique, powerful towers with special attacks and abilities, while Track Items are usually expendable "traps" that are placed on the track. Special Agents are initially purchased with Monkey Money and afterward can be placed down for free. The Secondary class is WIP. (Images I made myself) Upgrades (WIP) As stated before, towers in BTDI have three upgrade paths, each with six upgrades. Heavily WIP. Bloons (WIP) (Images I made myself) Heavily WIP. Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Ordinary Bloons|Ordinary Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Immunity Bloons|Immunity Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Passive Ability Bloons|Passive Ability Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Armored Bloons|Armored Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons|M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Special Properties|Special Properties Music (WIP) Trivia * Purple Bloon's ability from BTD6 is split into Orange Bloon's ability and Absorption Bloon's ability. * Several towers are renamed in this game: ** Boomerang Monkey is renamed back to Boomerang Thrower. ** Wizard Monkey is renamed back to Monkey Apprentice. ** Alchemist is renamed to Alchemist Monkey. ** Druid is renamed to Druid Monkey. * Supposed future joke sequel games: ** BTDII (Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation Improvised) ** BTDIII (Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation Improvised Ideally) Category:Games Category:Shiverpeace's Conceptions